Bloodlust romance
by 01Shadow Angel
Summary: A Naraku One shot. Both were dark beings, but one was a blood sucker. Has Naraku found someone he actually has feelings for? Oc is mine. Warning this is a lemon, don't read if you are under 16 please. That is all XD


**NarakuxOc One shot**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A dark figure stood far away from a small village. Her deep blue cloak moved with the wind, and her deep blonde hair swayed with the wind. It was uncommon for a human to have blonde hair, but she was no human.

She held a brown wicker basket in her hands, filled with red and black roses. She smiled slightly, showing two long fangs. She softly sang her lullaby, to ease the villagers to sleep…

_**"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost, remember.**_

_**And a song someone sings, once upon a December.**_

_**Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memories…"**_

She silently floated towards the village and passed each house _**"far away, long ago, glowing dims as an ember**_

_**Things my heart used to know, once upon a December…"**_

She entered a small hut, where a man lay fast asleep. She knelt before him and gently pushed his head to the side, where his bear neck was revealed. She bent over him and licked his neck and gently bit into it, draining him of his blood. When she was done, she disposed of the body and placed a red rose in his place.

"_**And a song. Someone sings."**_

She continued after four houses. Six victims were gone, and roses were put in their place. The girl walked away from the silent village. Her hood blew down to reveal shining red eyes.

The eyes of a vampire

"_**Once upon a December"**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naraku stared at Kanna's mirror. He was once again spying on the Inu group. He smirked when he saw that the miko has some shikon jewel shards in her possession. He slipped on his baboon mask and pelt and made his way through the forest.

"Inuyasha! I sense Naraku coming!" Kagome yelled. The group got in their fighting stances as Naraku emerged from the trees, he smirked under his mask.

"what do you want Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, drawing Tessaiga. Naraku chuckled "Simple Inuyasha. The sacred jewel shards that your miko friend has recently collected" he said eyeing Kagome.

"Not a chance Naraku WIND SCAR!"

Naraku jumped away, narrowly dodging his attack. Sango threw her Hirikotso but missed him. He released a mist of Miasma upon them. He saw the chance to charge at Kagome to get the shards. However Inuyasha beat him to it and smacked his sword across Naraku's stomach, making him stumble back.

It would take a while for the wound to heal, so he retreated, reminding himself to get them later.

Inuyasha smirked and put his sword back in it's sheath "feh! What a coward!" he said smugly. Kagome rolled her eyes at his smugness "let's get out of here you guys" Sango said, climbing aboard Kilala. Everyone left the scene as the sun set over the hills.

**O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0**

Naraku limped into a dark cave, to tired to walk back to his castle. He sat against the wall and closed his eyes "dam that Inuyasha" he mumbled.

The sun finally set over the hills and night had fallen. Naraku stared into the small fire he made and sighed "they are getting stronger every day…but I have most of the shards" he said to himself smirking.

He suddenly heard humming coming from deep in the cave. He rose an eyebrow _`odd. I didn't sense anyone else here` _he thought as he rose to his feet, and walked deeper into the cave.

He stopped walking when the humming stopped. He looked around, seeing if there was anyone there. He shrugged and went back to the front of the cave. But when he got there, he stopped in his tracks. A cloaked figure stood at the cave entrance, staring at the rising moon. He could tell it was a woman since he saw the dress. She held a wicker basket full of black and red roses.

He wasn't sure if she was dangerous or not, but he approached her "was that you humming earlier?" he asked. She slightly turned. Her face was covered by her cloak hood. She nodded silently. Naraku stood next to her, his mask was still on him as was the pelt.

"your hurt sir" she said softly. He rose an eyebrow and looked at his healing wound "it'll heal itself my dear" he said.

She turned to him "so you're a demon then…like me?" she asked. Naraku looked at her. "yes, I am" he said simply. The girl turned back to look at the rising moon. "what is your name?" Naraku suddenly asked. The girl looked down "Narisa" she whispered.

The moon stopped rising, and without warning the girl floated up from the ground and moved forward into the trees with great speed. Naraku stood there bewildered "hmm? Just what sort of demon is she" he wondered aloud as he followed her scent.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Narisa wiped her blood covered mouth and disposed of her dinner. She placed the black rose on the woman's bed and quickly left the hut. Naraku sat on a nearby tree branch, watching her every move. She finally came up the moon lit path. The wind blew her hood down. Her blonde hair moved with the wind. And her eyes glittered like stars. He was so hypnotised with her crimson eyes, like he had. _`beautiful` _Naraku thought.

"you saw me!" Narisa hissed from next to him. He jumped in fright, she was quick. He smirked "forgive me. Curiosity got the better of me" he said. Narisa sighed "well now you know what I am do you?" she asked. Naraku shook his head "I really don't know what you are honestly" he said.

Narisa gave him a funny look "really?" she asked. Naraku nodded "really…"

Narisa sighed "I am what they call a Vampire" she said

"vampire?" Naraku asked. Narisa shivered "we are blood sucking creatures, who kill innocent people to survive. I tried to only have animal blood, but I couldn't eat it…so every time I drink a humans blood, I leave one of these roses" she explained, picking up a rose from her basket. She sniffed it and sighed "it is my way of asking forgiveness…but I know they won't forgive me" she whispered.

Naraku sat silently, taking in the information he was just given. He had never heard of vampires. But he particularly liked the one next to him. She was very beautiful. Long wavy blonde hair that came to the waist, pale milky white skin and shining crimson eyes like his.

"you know…I told you my name, yet I don't know yours" she said. Naraku chuckled "sorry. My name is Naraku" he said.

He noticed a small smile creep onto Narisa's face "you have an evil aura…that I seem to like" she said. Naraku smirked and removed his mask "is that so?"

Narisa took in his appearance…pale white skin, long wavy black hair that was tied in a high pony tail and red eyes like her own. She saw that he was quite well built. And his aura was very tempting. She wanted his arms around her, and his lips against hers.

She jumped from the trees and landed gracefully on the ground. Naraku followed on. He stood up straight and saw that some villagers had arrived with pitch forks and swords "there's the demon" Kill her!" One shouted. They charged forward. Naraku made a move to stop them but he stopped when one man drove a sword through her stomach. His blood boiled _`those wretched humans!` _he thought mentally.

He silently gasped when he saw Narisa grasp the sword in her hands "try all you want…you can't kill me" she said. She pulled the sword out of her stomach "I'm already dead!" she hissed, as her eyes glowed red. She took the sword that had struck her and killed the men in one swipe.

Naraku approached her "are you alright?" he asked. His answer was Narisa falling against him "the sun will be rising soon. I need to get somewhere dark" she said, exhausted. The blow in her stomach may not have killed her but it sure was painful. Naraku picked her up bridal style "what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to my castle. You'll be safe there, and I can supply with you with blood" he said. Narisa wanted to say something, but sleep over took her. Naraku wrapped his pelt around her and made his way to his castle before the sun rose.

**0o0o00o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o**

Narisa woke up by nightfall and took in her surroundings. She was in a dark room, with a comfy bed. Only the moons light was shown through the window. She smelled Naraku's scent so she figured she was in his castle. She got up off the bed and left the room, to wander the castle.

A small boy with pale skin and violet eyes came across her. He instantly got in a fighting stance "who are you?" he demanded. Narisa blinked "uhhh Narisa" she said. The boy ran forward to attack her, but she held his head and pushed him away. She held him in that position "I don't think so" she said. He growled and swung his arms.

"sorry. Is Hakudoshi bothering you?" Naraku asked as he came round the corner. He wasn't wearing his baboon pelt, instead he was wearing dark hakama pants and a dark shirt with a green vest over it.

Narisa turned to face him, still holding Hakudoshi back. "Hakudoshi huh? he just attacked right away. I don't blame him though" she said. She gave Hakudoshi a shove, which sent him flying into a wall.

"remind me not to get you mad" Naraku said. Narisa smiled making Naraku's insides melt. It was a full on real smile she had pulled, and he liked it.

"come, you must be hungry" he said, gently taking her hand. She blushed a bit and followed him. He led her to a small dining area and sat down. He patted the seat next to him and she sat on it. A servant came in and set food down in front of Naraku. He nodded to the servant and began to eat.

The servant sat beside Narisa and held out his wrist. Narisa looked at Naraku in confusion "the only way for you to get blood is to drink from the humans that serve me. Don't worry, there are plenty" he said. Narisa looked at the servant sadly and took his wrist to her lips "forgive me" she whispered, and bit into his wrist. He yelped in pain as she drained his blood from him. He fell limp to the ground.

Narisa wiped the blood from her mouth "refreshing" she said. Naraku smirked and continued to eat.

Narisa glanced at him and smiled slightly. He could be well mistaken for a vampire. He was very handsome through her eyes. She looked away when Naraku glanced at her. Through his eyes she was so beautiful, like a goddess. He wanted her…badly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

The next few weeks, Narisa stayed in Naraku's castle. She enjoyed being around him since his dark aura seemed to calm her. She spoke to Kagura when he wasn't around, Kanna simply sits in silence with her as she meditates and Hakudoshi…well he made sure to stay well away from her.

Narisa as we speak was sitting silently on the porch, meditating and relaxing her muscles. Kanna was sitting next to her, holding her mirror. Her eyes suddenly opened as the scent of blood hit her nose. She stood up and looked around "what's wrong?" Kanna asked softly.

Narisa's eyes glowed "there's something off…stay here Kanna Chan" she said, as she jumped in the air and left the castle. The scent got closer as she ran. Her cloak protected her from the sun.

She landed on a tree and gasped. Naraku was fighting a few demons and there were humans as well. She recognised them as the Inu group. Naraku had mentioned them to her a while back, and showed her them through Kanna's mirror.

Naraku was wounded. It was his blood that she had smelled. Her eyes flashed a dangerous red.

"Naraku! Your going down!" The black haired girl she recognised as Kagome yelled. Kagome shot a sacred arrow. Narisa was in front of Naraku in a flash and caught the arrow in her hand. She broke it in half, ignoring the pain as the sun burned her bare hand. She forgot to put her gloves on.

"she stopped the arrow?" Miroku yelled. Narisa smirked from under her hood and hissed "you'll have to go through me if you want to hurt him more" she said, she lifted her head and some slight light that didn't burn her showed her face. Her eyes still glowed the dangerous red and her fangs showed. Kagome gasped and hid behind Inuyasha.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked gently. Kagome cowered behind him "she's a vampire! She's the one that's been killing the villagers" Kagome said. Inuyasha growled and readied his sword.

"This'll teach you for killing those humans WIND SCAR!" he yelled. He brought his sword down and a strong force blew the vampire off her feet. She stayed up in the air and flipped backwards hissing at the group. She crashed down on Inuyasha and bit his neck. He cried out in pain "Wind tunnel!" Miroku yelled. Narisa gasped and pulled away as she felt herself being pulled into a black hole.

The wind blew her cloak off, exposing her to the sun. She screamed in pain and used her arms to cover her head.

She heard buzzing sounds "what! Sayimosho!" Miroku cried. He covered up his hand to prevent poison from entering him.

Narisa crouched on the ground, burns were starting to form on her skin. She suddenly felt something furry and warm wrap around her, and a pair of strong arms pick her up.

"Naraku! You put her up to this didn't you?" Sango demanded. Naraku shook his head and tightened his grip on Narisa "no…I didn't, it is her own instincts. I strongly suggest you leave her be." he said darkly. He disappeared in a tornado of miasma, keeping a firm, but gentle hold on Narisa so he wouldn't drop her.

He arrived at the castle and brought her to his room and laid her on the bed. He removed his pelt from around her and examined her burns. They were quite bad, but they were starting to heal quite fast.

She stirred and opened her eyes "you silly girl, what were you thinking? You could have died" he said, stroking her hair softly. Narisa blushed at his soft touch "well I smelt blood and…curiosity got the better of me" she said. Naraku chuckled, that was what he said when Narisa caught him spying on her.

"still…I felt the urge to come and help" she said, fiddling with her fingers. Naraku placed to fingers under her chin and looked into her crimson eyes "Narisa"

He suddenly pulled her into a hug "don't ever do that again. I was afraid that I would lose you" he said into her hair. Narisa blushed, but wrapped her arms around his waist. "sorry. I didn't realise" she said. Naraku released her and looked deep into her eyes. He suddenly couldn't take it anymore. He crashed his lips onto hers, making her squeak. But she relaxed and kissed back.

Naraku wrapped his arms around her slender waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. Naraku had wanted her ever since he first laid his eyes on her as did she.

He pushed her onto the bed "Narisa. I've longed to hold you in my arms, and feel your cool lips on mine" he said, kissing down to her neck. She silently moaned, loving the feeling. "same here honestly…"

She felt him kiss a sensitive spot and moaned loudly. He smirked against her skin and sucked on it. She moaned louder and entangled her hands in his soft hair.

He kissed back up to her lips and both were engaged in a tongue battle. Naraku's hand slipped up into her black vest top. She shivered at his warm touch. He sat her up slightly and took off her top and flung it onto an unknown part of the bedroom. He kissed from her lips down to her chest. She moaned quietly.

Naraku used a claw and cut her chest bindings, releasing her breasts. She moved her hands to cover up, but he stopped her from doing so. He stared at them hungrily. "don't do that Narisa, your beautiful" he said, taking one her breasts in his mouth and massaging the other. She arched her back and moaned in pleasure. He licked and nipped her nipple, which made it hard. He gave the same treatment to the other breast. "ahh Naraku" she moaned. Naraku smirked and kissed down to her stomach. He used his teeth to remove her black skirt, and tossed it aside. He could smell her sweet juices coming from her vagina. He chuckled "you look wet, and you smell good" he said, fingering her panties.

She gasped when he gently fingered her. She gripped onto the bed sheets, getting more wet. Naraku chuckled and slid his finger inside her. She yelled out in pleasure "gah! Naraku"

He pumped his finger in an out of her, then put in two fingers. Narisa gripped the bed sheets harder. She felt his fingers leave her opening and whined at the lack of attention to it. Naraku chuckled and once again used his teeth to remove her panties. He hovered over her and took in her naked glory. She blushed and looked away "don't stare at me" she laughed. Naraku chuckled and kissed her "sorry"

"you know…here I am fully naked under you, and yet you are still clothed" she said slyly, fingering the hem of his hakama pants. Naraku smirked and knelt up. He removed his vest and shirt, till he was bare chested. Narisa stared at his well built chest. He chuckled "like what you see?" he asked slyly. Narisa blushed once again. Naraku smirked and went back down to her sweet smelling vagina. He gently fingered the pearl of her clit making her breath harshly, knowing what was coming.

He pressed his nose against her wet opening and sniffed the sweet juices. He glided his tongue in and began to massage her vagina walls with his tongue. Narisa moaned loudly and held his head, and bucked her hips. Naraku pressed his hands on them to keep her down. She couldn't really help herself, he made her feel sooooo good. Naraku lapped up all her juices and moved back up to claim her lips, letting her taste herself.

He pulled away "you liked that didn't you?" he asked, licking her ear lobe.

"my turn" she whispered.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and flipped him over. She noticed a buldge rising in his pants and smirked "excited are we?" she asked.

She kissed is neck and sucked on his own sweet spot making him moan. She kissed down his chest, and ran her nails down it making him shiver. She straddled his hips and undid his pants. Naraku watched her as she slowly pulled them down and flung them off him. A big buldge made a tent in his black boxers.

She slid her hand inside them and gently gripped his cock. He gasped and shivered. She gently stroked it and played with it, feeling him cum on her fingers. She pulled her hand out and licked each finger slowly. Deciding to tease him more, she slipped his boxers off and blew gently on his member. Naraku gripped the bed sheets under him as she slipped his member in her mouth. She licked the tip and all the way round. He held her head and thrust himself in her mouth. She smirked and bobbed her head up and down, making him moan her name in pleasure. His seed burst inside her, and she licked it all up. She pulled out his member and moved back up to his lips. He flipped her back over and licked her vagina once again. She cried out as his skilled tongue went deeper and moved around faster.

He pulled out and hovered over her. His member pocked at her entrance. "do you want this?" he asked, guessing that she was a virgin and did not wanting to hurt her. She gripped his shoulders "yeah. Go for it" she whispered. He thrust inside her. She cried out in pain, but Naraku whispered comforting words in her ear and kissed away her tears. He kept still, so that he could get used to his size. Soon the pain turned to pleasure so she nodded for him to continue. He thrust in and out slowly

"ahh Naraku! Faster please!" she moaned. He obeyed and went faster. Sweat formed on their bodies. Narisa held onto his shoulders and screamed in pleasure. "Naraku. Ugh. Let…me…ride you" she panted. He gently pulled out and swapped places with her. He lay down as she straddled his hips and got comfy. She slid into him and pumped in and out. He moaned her name and watched her breasts bounce and she moved back and forward.

"Narisa! Ahh!" he moaned. He flipped them back over, but this time, he sat her against the wall and straddled her. He felt that he was going to cum as he pumped into her. She could feel it too.

"AHH NARAKU!"

"NARISA!"

Naraku laid his head against her shoulder as they both came. Narisa slid down and laid back down on the bed. Naraku rolled her on top of him, so that her head was on his chest. He played with her hair and she traced circles on his chest.

"Narisa…I love you" he whispered into her hair. Narisa looked into his eyes and kissed him "I love you too…umm Naraku" she asked timidly.

"What is it?" he asked. Her eyes moved to his neck "do you mind if I?…" she stopped afraid to say. Naraku noticed her looking at his neck and realised that she must be thirsty after all the fun they had.

"go ahead, I don't mind" he said. Narisa looked at him "are you sure?" she asked. He moved his hair away from his neck "go on, you need some" he said. Narisa slid up and licked his neck. She gently bit into him, making him…moan? Instead of crying out in pain "god that feels good!" he gasped out. Narisa giggled and drunk some of his delicious sweet blood. She pulled away and gently licked the wound clean. Naraku chuckled as she looked at him, and licked some blood that was on her lips. She giggled and laid her head against his chest. She knew the sun was rising, but she didn't have to worry since she lay in her dark prince's arms in his dark castle. She began to hum.

"what are you humming?" Naraku asked. Narisa laughed "you don't remember? It was the tune you heard in the cave, when we first met" she said. Naraku chuckled "yes I remember…will you sing it for me?" he asked.

She nodded and began to sing, the lullaby, that puts victims to sleep…

"_**Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost, remember.**_

_**And a song someone sings, once upon a December.**_

_**Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memories…**_

Naraku smiled at the sound of her voice, and began to drift to sleep.

"_**far away, long ago, glowing dims as an ember. Things my heart used to know,. Once upon a December…**_

_**And a song, someone sings…**_

Naraku kissed her head and fell asleep, with his arms wrapped around her. Narisa smiled as she sang the last line

"_**Once upon a December"**_

The sun rose high in the sky, but a light did not shine on the castle as the two dark lovers, slept, in each others arms.

A wicker basket full of roses lay forgotten in Narisa's room, but she would not need them anymore, since she has found her dark prince…her dark lover Naraku.


End file.
